Im not going anywhere
by JustAStanaLover
Summary: Rick has problems at home, he went to a new school and he meets this girl, kate, the girl with the sad eyes. What should be wrong with her? will they gonna be friends? will they become more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

**so a new fanfic im not sure why but wanted to try this (:**

**i hope you'll like this (:**

****there she sat, in the class, really nervous

They had Math now and the teacher wasn't really a good man, he touched kate, her shoulder, breats, between her legs, but kate was to afraid to tell anyone.

There was this new guy in the class, Rick. Everybody said he was a good guy. he wanted to be a writer later.

Rick sat down beside kate '' Hii youre kate right? '' he smiled

'' Yes im kate '' she smiled '' youre rick right? ''

'' Yes i am '' Rick smiled '' you okay with me sitting beside you?''

'' yes ofcourse '' she was very happy he sat beside her, she sat against the wall, so now the teacher couldn't touch her

'' Heey kate, i uhm.. well i tought.. you are really cool and.. maybe you could.. uhm help me find all the classes? '' he blushed

'gosh he's cute when he smiles like that' kate tought '' sure, would be fun! maybe you can come with me, lanie, javi, kevin and jenny after school? ''

Rick had to think about that, then kate saw the bruises on his face '' OMG what happened to you rick? ''

'' kate it's nothing, just.. walked into a door ''

'' that comes from a door? '' she didnt believe him

'' just.. just dont ask! '' he said '' but i will love to go with you guys after school '' he smiled again

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rick came home after going with kate and her friends, he really liked them, and kate was really really nice.

When he walked into the livingroom his father started yelling '' WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU SON OF A BITCH ''

Rick didnt answer just walked to the kitchen where his mom sat on the table with a blue eye

'' omg mom, did dad do that to you? '' he asked worried, his mom nodded

rick walked back to the livingroom '' so when im not here you start to hurt mom? '' he asked, trying to stay calm

'' you know i didnt want you, you know i dont love you, you know youre a mistake right?'' his dad yelled at him '' youre sister is much better than you, shes an angle! ''

Ricks sister, alexis, was 7 right now, she was the sweetest thing on earth

Rick just didnt listen to his dad and walked to his room, he knew if he was going to yell back he would lay on the floor, knock out a moment later

his phone beeped, it was kate

**Heey rick, we really enjoyed having you around, i really liked you, youre fun! you should come with us more often! see you tomorrow on school? X kate**

****' she said X kate, she likes me' rick tought, maybe he should tell her whats going on

**Hey kate, yes i should come more often with you guys, i enjoyed it to! can i talk with you tomorrow? X rick**

****he will tell her, he is sure about this, if she really wants to be his friend, she needs to know, even when she was going to run from him, what he would understand

**Yes ofcourse we can talk! is it important? X kate**

**Yes its important! i think if you wanna be my friend you need to know this X rick**

**Then we are gonna talk tomorrow cuz i dont wanna be your friend.. i am your friend rick! im here for you!(: X kate**

****0-0-0-0-0-0

kate was worried about rick, she knew he was going to tell her something what was really important for him, maybe it had something to do with all his bruises..

Maybe she should tell him about their math teacher, maybe he wanted to help her and besides he is her friend, he wouldnt run, she could see it in his face and eyes, his beautiful deep blue eyes

Yes she was going to tell him, she packed her phone again

**Rick i have to tell you something to, but you'll be the only one who knows so dont tell anyone else** **X kate**

****isnt it weird? she didnt know him this long and she totally trusted him

maybe it was because she really _really _likes him.

_next day_

__Kate was waiting on rick, she didnt see their math teacher walking to her

'' heey katie, what does this beautiful girl here alone? '' he asked smiling

kate got scared '' im.. i.. im waiting for someone '' she said nervously

'' hmm.. on who are you waiting? ''

'' im..im waiting on rick ''

'' the new guy?'' he pressed her agaist the wall '' do you like him? ''

'' i.. uhm.. yes i like him ''

'' Do you like me?'' he layed his hand on her breast

'' no no i dont like you! i hate you! '' she yelled

when he started to come closer to her she kicked him, he jumped backwards and yelled. Kate run away

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'' Heeei kate! '' rick yelled '' kate? ''

'' h..h...hii rick ''

when rick saw she was crying he jumped of his cycle and runned towards her '' kate, kate look at me! kate whats wrong?''

'' you.. you know the.. the math tea..teacher? '' she cried

'' yes whats with him '' he did his arm around her and kept her close '' kate im here! you can tell me! im not going anywhere '' he said

one the one or other reason it calmed her down, she stopped crying and leaned into him closer

'' he touches me..'' she said, almost crying again

'' he what? im gonna kill him '' he yelled '' kate im here for you, im not going anywhere! im here right beside you! ''

kate smiled '' so that was what i wanted to tell you, but what do you wanna tell me? ''

she looked up at him when she saw the tears in his eyes she knew there must be something really wrong

'' i... ''

**Thanks for reading everyone (:**

**so tell me what you think!**

**Hate it? love it? change it? tell me!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey guys,**

**first of all thank you all for reading/favorite/follwing my story! **

**and thank you so much for the reviews, reviews make my day!**

**second, im sorry if updating takes long, im busy with school and stuff but i will try to update as soon as possible!**

**Thank you guys again, here's chapter 2 :D**

_what happened before:_

_kate smiled '' so that was what i wanted to tell you, but what do you wanna tell me? ''_

_she looked up at him when she saw the tears in his eyes she knew there must be something really wrong_

_'' i... ''_

__0-0-0-0

Kate took his hand in hers '' im here rick, you dont need to tell if you dont want to '' she looked in his eyes

'' i know you're here '' he smiled at her

a tear rolling down his face '' my dad.. he's the reason i have all these bruises and scars ''

he looked at kate, saw the shock in her face and worry in her eyes

'' rick? are you okay? '' she asked worried

'' Yes yes im fine.. you? '' he looked into her hazel eyes and got lost in them

'' yes im fine '' she smiled, that amazing and sexy smile '' you coming with us again after school? ''

'' Yes i would love to '' he smiled

the bell rang and they went to their class, just before the classroom kate stopped and took ricks hand to make him stop walking '' rick.. im scared '' she whispered

he realised they had math now. '' i will sit beside you, i promise i will look after you okay? i will protect you '' he smiled at her

'' thanks rick '' she smiled shyly

they sat down, kate against the wall and rick beside her, lanie and jenny before them and javi and kevin after them

20 minutes after the class started the teacher was done with explaining and lanie had an question so she held her hand up, the teacher Mr. Clarkson walked to lanie, on his way to lanie he let kate's etui fall from her table and went on his knee to pick up her stuff, he hand between her leg to lean on.

Rick saw kates face and took her hand '' whats wrong kate? '' he whispered

'' his.. his hand.. is between my legs '' she whispered back

ricks hand moved from her hand to het leg, made Mr. Clarksons hand lean on her knee

'' better? '' he whispered

'' yes thank you rick '' she blushed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rick came home after he, Kate, Lanie, Jenny, Javi and Kevin went for a coffee, he didnt expect to find his dad home

'' Im home '' rick yelled and walked to the stairs

'' Come here you jackass '' his dad yelled

Rick walked to the livingroom and found his dad laying on the couch, drunk.

'' what? '' he asked mad

'' you know, youre a mistake, i didnt want you, we didnt plan you and i wish you were never born '' his dad said anger in his voice

'' Tell me why you hate me so much, what the hell did i ever do to you? '' rick yelled at him

'' Thats it '' his dad came up from the couch and rick run, he run after him and made rick fall, kicked him in his face and belly.

Rick just laid there for a few moments, waiting for his dad to leave again, but he wasnt done yet

'' you make me pay money for you, i want my money back son of a bitch ''

'' go to hell ''

His dad started kicking again, a moment later rick laid knock out on the floor

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_later that night_

__Kate laid in bed, couldn't sleep.

she was thinking about rick, would his dad hurt him again?

she needs to do something about this, she doesn't like this, rick doesnt deserve this!

Rick, that guy she likes so much, his beautiful deep blue eyes, his handsomeness, but she wasnt the only one thinking that.

Maybe kate is falling in love with him, isnt it weird? they just met and now she's thinking about him!

would he be thinking about her to?

she took her phone to text rick

**Hey rick, thank again for today! you were my hero! i really liked after school! maybe we should do a movienight with all of us this weekend? X kate**

****Now its waiting for his answer, knowing him it wont take long for him to text back

she was right, her phone beeped

**Heey kate!(: Yes i would love to! and no need to thank you, just protecting you like i said i would ;) No need to think im a hero! X rick**

****How can it that just a text can put this big smile on her face?

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hey rick, thank again for today! you were my hero! i really liked after school! maybe we should do a movienight with all of us this weekend? X kate**

Was she crazy? ofcourse he would help her, he liked her and not just a little bit

he ticked his text back

**Heey kate!(: Yes i would love to! and no need to thank you, just protecting you like i said i would ;) No need to think im a hero! X rick**

****Kate, with her little thing that make her special and extraodinary. Her beautiful eyes where he got lost in, her angle face, her beautiful figure! no no no rick dont think about that, she's just a friend.. or is she more? no he just met her.. can she be more than a friend?

**So how are you? did your dad hurt you? X kate**

she was worried about him? she was worried about him! that means he means something for her, that she likes him to, maybe just like a friend, maybe more..

**Yes, but its not worse im fine :) X rick**

**Just remember im here for you like youre here for me! Maybe soon we can go get a coffee? just the two of us? to get to know each other a little more X kate**

**i would love to kate, X rick**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

****he wants to take a coffee with her to, she was is so excited

maybe love at the first sight really exist..

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**loved it? hated it? change it? Tell me what you think!**

**Lots of love to all of you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey lovely peeps,**

**thank you so much for reading/favorite/following my story, im glad you like it!**

**so here is chapter 3 hope you like it as much as the other chapters :)**

_he wants to take a coffee with her to, she was is so excited_

_maybe love at the first sight really exist.._

There he sat, waiting on kate to come from the toilet. He was excited to go to take a coffee with her, she is already important for him, not just a little bit. He cares about her, maybe even more than he has ever cared about someone. But kate is a special girl ofcourse! He doesnt know any lovelier, cuter or more beautiful girl.

Rick was totally lost in his toughts and didnt see kate come back from the toilet

'' hey daydreamer, i am back '' she smiled when he finally looked up '' Ready to go? ''

'' Hey beautiful '' he said it before he could think about it, but kate didn't seem to mind when he said it '' never been more ready '' he smiled

He was suprised when she took his hand in hers when they walked, she even walked closer to him after a while

when they sat down kate sat beside him instead of beside him

his phone rang, he excused himself and took the phone

'' Rick '' he said simply

'' Heei Ricky, i... uhm.. are you coming home soon? '' he heard his sister ask

'' Whats wrong alexis? ''

'' mommy.. she had pain and daddy and mom went to the hospital and i am alone '' alexis almost whispered

Rick didn't know what to do, did he have to stay with kate or go to alexis?

'' i'll be there in a minute '' he said hanging up

He walked back to kate

'' Kate, are you okay if.. if we do a coffee another time? '' he asked

kate could see in his face something was wrong '' Rick what's wrong? ''

'' well my mom had pain or something and my dad went with her to the hospital and my sister, alexis, is home alone and shes only 7, im worried about her.. and about my mom '' he explained, tears in his eyes

'' Hey rick, should i go home with you? just to look after alexis with you? maybe we can watch a movie with the three of us or something ''

'' i would love to '' he smiled, she really cares about him to

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'' so this is my house, come in '' rick smiled at her '' Lex im home, i brought someone with me, come greet her! '' rick yelled

Alexis came running to them '' RICKYYY '' and she jumped in his arms '' Ricky who is this? ''

'' well lex this is kate, kate this is alexis '' rick smiled

'' is this the katie you told me about? '' Alexis asked

Rick started blushing '' yes she is katie i told about, and was i right? ''

'' Yes ricky! shes really pretty, hello katie '' alexis waved to kate

'' heei alexis, you wanna watch a movie? '' kate smiled

'' YES'' she jumped out of ricks arms and took kate's hand '' you wanna look for a movie with me? '' she looked up to kate with her puppydog eyes

'' ofcourse, show me the way '' kate smiled

'' i will get something to drink and something to snack, what do you wanna drink kate? '' rick asked

'' cola, please? ''

'' yes sure, go get a movie '' he smiled at his two favorite girls walking to the movies

Kate and alexis picked the lion kind, alexiss favorite movie, just like kate's

they sat down on the couch, alexis, rick, kate

Rick did his arm around kate and kate leaned against rick, alexis laid with her head on ricks lap

after a while alexis was asleep '' im gonna bring her to bed, then we can drink a coffee? '' rick asked

'' yeah that's fine with me '' she smiled

when they sat down with their coffee again rick started asking questions

'' whats your favorite colour? '' he asked, after thousand of questions

'' purple '' she smiled '' yours? ''

'' blue, but i love your eyes, they are beautiful, just like you '' he blushed

god he is cute when he blushes, his deep blue eyes where she got lost in

'' what do you wanna be if youre done with school?''

'' i wanna be a detective '' she blushed '' let me guess, you wanna be a writer? ''

'' how did you know? ''

'' i saw some of your work '' she smiled '' youre really good ''

'' lets make a promise '' he said

'' what promise? ''

'' that i can shadow you when you're a detective ''

'' promise, that will be fun '' she smiled

Rick looked at the clock, 6 pm

'' should i call for chinese? '' he asked

'' no im sorry, but i have to go home now, do i see you tomorrow? ''she asked blushing

'' tomorrow is saturday.. '' he said

'' yeah we would do a movienight remember? ''

'' oh yeah ofcourse im coming silly, im looking forward to it.. but is there a possibilty i can stay over? if i come home late my dad is gonna hit me again '' he blushed

'' ofcourse, youre welcome rick, my door is open for you '' she smiled '' you walking with me to the elevator? '' she blushed

'' sure ''

they walked in silence to the elevator, just before the door opened rick pressed a kiss to kate her cheek

'' i will see you tomorrow kate '' he smiled

'' i see you tomorrow rick, i had a really good time today! ''

'' me to, we should do this more often, just the two of us, without javi, kevin, jenny and lanie, its not like i dont like them but i think that you get what i mean '' he blushed

'' yeah i get it '' she smiled, walked to him and hugged him '' see you tomorrow ''

'' see you tomorrow ''

then she walked in the elevator and the door closed

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'' heey jackass we're home '' ricks dad yelled

'' heei mom, how are you '' rick asked, not looking at his dad

'' i'm fine '' his mom smiled

'' Who the hell was here son of a bitch, you brought someone in our home? '' his dad yelled

'' yes i took a friend home, problems with that? '' rick said calm

'' this is MY home, you dont take strangers with you to home ''

'' Shes not a stranger, she's my friend ''

'' Its a girl, dont tell me you fucked her on the couch '' his dad yelled

'' What the hell, we're just friends, you need help to look in your head theres something wrong there '' rick yelled

before rick knew what was wrong his dad trew him against the door and kicked him everywhere he could, all rick remembered was his mom crying just before his eyes closed and he laid knock out on the floor

**Thank you all for reading, in the next chapter there's gonna me a girl talk between kate, lanie and jenny!**

**so what do you think? loved it? hate it? change it? tell me what you think!**

**thank you so much for reading!**

**you guys are awesome! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heei lovely people! **

**Thank you for following/favorite/reading my story!**

**so im happy you guys like the story! i love writing it!**

**so in this chapter is gonne be Girl talk ^^**

**Hope you enjoy it!(:**

_'' Shes not a stranger, she's my friend ''_

_'' Its a girl, dont tell me you fucked her on the couch '' his dad yelled_

_'' What the hell, we're just friends, you need help to look in your head theres something wrong there '' rick yelled_

_before rick knew what was wrong his dad trew him against the door and kicked him everywhere he could, all rick remembered was his mom crying just before his eyes closed and he laid knock out on the floor_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_saturday_

__it was 4 pm and kate was waiting for everybody to come eventhrough they would come at 5 pm she knew the girls wanted to make ready together and wanted to have a girl talk. Her parents weren't home and they wouldn't be home before Monday.

There was a knock on the door. Kate walked to the door and saw lanie and jenny stood for it so opened the door

'' Heei girls '' she smiled

'' Heeei gurl, we need to talk '' lanie said with a serious face

'' i agree with lanie '' jenny said '' heei btw '' she walked to kate to hug her

'' wanna have something to drink? '' kate asked them

'' Yes please '' they said on the same time

'' cola '' lanie said

'' me too '' jenny smiled

Lanie and jenny sat down on the couch and kate joined them with the drinks

'' you ready to have rick here '' lanie asked

kate cheeks turned red when she said rick, yes she liked him and why wouldnt she be ready to have him here '' Yes ofcourse, why wouldnt i be ready? ''

'' it's obviously that you like the guy '' jenny said smiling

kates cheeks turned even more red '' yes i have to admit, i like him a lot ''

'' do you had fun yesterday? did you guys kiss?'' lanie wanted to know everything

'' Yesterday was awesome! '' kate smiled when she tought back at that moment he kissed her cheek '' he told me he tought i am beautiful '' she blushed again '' and he kissed my cheek ''

'' HE LIKES YOU '' lanie yelled

'' woow someone is excited '' kate laughed

'' if you could see what we see you would be to '' jenny said '' you two have something, you two get lost in each others eyes, you smile the whole time when youre with him, you look so happy '' Jenny smiled and lanie had this big smile on her face to

'' haha well yes i get lost in his eyes, his deep blue eye-''

'' stop kate, we wanna make ready for the boys '' jenny laughed

'' maybe you should kiss him tonight kate '' lanie continued

'' i dont think thats a good plan '' kate said

'' aah come on kate, you afraid? ''

'' no.. just i dont know what he thinks about me ''

'' he kissed your cheek, javi did that to when we weren't together yet '' lanie smiled

'' lets just make ready kate laughed ''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was a knock on the door again

kate looked who it was and there were the guys with the pizza

she smiled when she opened the door

'' hey guys, come in ''

Javi walked to lanie, kevin walked to jenny and rick stood by kate, kissed her cheek and hugged her

'' hello beautiful '' he whispered in her ear

'' hey yourself '' she smiled up to him

'' you two done there? we wanna eat! '' javi yelled

lanie pushed him and whispered something in his ear that made him grinn

when they all sat down on the table it was quiet

'' so rick you like our school? '' lanie asked

Rick looked from kate to lanie '' yes i like it a lot '' he smiled

'' i understand '' lanie giggled

Rick winked at kate

'' when everybody is ready shall we watch some movies? '' kate asked

'' yes! '' everybody said on the same time

'' Rick if you come with me i can show you my room, you gonna sleep there if youre okay with me sleeping there to '' kate blushed

lanie, jenny, kevin and javi laughed

'' sounds perfect '' rick winked

Rick followed kate upstairs

'' what movie do you wanna watch? '' kate asked

'' i dont care '' he smiled '' i already see something beautiful '' he smiled

Its then when kate sees the new bruises

'' omg what happened '' she asked, touching the bruises in his face

'' my dad got mad ''

'' why? '' she asked

'' he was mad i brought you home, alexis kept telling them about you '' he smiled

'' omg rick im so sorry i didnt mea- ''

'' dont say sorry, im happy you were with me yesterday, i had a great time with you, like always '' he smiled

'' i had a great time to, love spending time with you '' she blushed

she's so cute when she blushes, he tought

she bited her lip, looked from his eyes to his lips to his eyes again, rick didnt know if it was a hint to kiss her, so he just kissed her cheek

They spended everyday together since they first met, it felt like the knew each other like forever

They took the movies _marley and me, insidious _and _let me in_. they would look for other later for now two horror movies to start with

Kate blushed when he took her hand in his and walked back to the living room

Lanie, javi, kevin and jenny sat on the couch, kate and rick sat together in a chair

Rick didnt even look at the movie, kate was all he could look at

rick leaned closer to kate and...

**So thank you guys for reading (:**

**Hope you all liked it! i loved writing it!(:**

**so love it? hate it? change it? (:**

**thank you all! i will try to update soon!(:**

**Xxxx**


End file.
